


Holiday Traditions

by CosmicLemniscate (wayward_author)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/CosmicLemniscate
Summary: Lance had prepared a small party to show the Alteans how Earthlings celebrate their holiday, but has something up his sleeve to help two paladins reveal their feelings.A Secret Santa gift for Valentacool





	Holiday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentacool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/gifts).



> Hi! I know it's short, but with family problems and work adding on more and more hours, I couldn't do what I wanted. But I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year!

> The soft sound of synthesized Christmas carols rolled through the room as the original blue paladin hung up decorations. It took him a while to find what he needed, but Lance made it work. Even in space he was persistent to have the holidays in the castle. He hooked Pidge and Hunk into his plan, stating it would be a good way to showcase their traditions with Allura and Coran. Besides, who could say no to having hot chocolate, handmade sweaters, and spending time with loved ones?
> 
> Standing back, he grinned at his hard work. Snowflakes, holy, mistletoe, the weird things he found that oddly, yet satisfyingly, smelled like pine. He even made a faux tree that glowed an odd green with Pidge's with the equipment she had from the Olkari. All they needed now were cookies, milk, and all the Christmas treamings. Hunk took over, searching high and low for everything he needed, promising everything would go according to plan.
> 
> Shifting through the box, he grinned at the homemade mistletoe he created out of left over material. It may be fake, but it will serve its purpose. Lance wasn't just a lover boy, but a self proclaimed love guru. This season he was bound and determined to get two of his closest friends together. Though if he were honest, he might not need to push that hard from what he's seen.
> 
> "What's with that smirk?" Lance's head shot up, staring at a familiar frown.
> 
> "Keith!" With a smile he stood and practically skipped over to kiss him softly. "You made it! And you found your present." His eyes trailed up and down, frowning at the red sweater with the words over the blades uniform. The colors clashed and the sweater seemed to engulf his lovers body down to his thighs. "Why are you still in your uniform? Did you throw away your pants?'
> 
> "It's not that bad. And no, I still have them. It's just in case I get called in. You know how Kolivan can be." Keith rolled his eyes and peered at Lance. He wore his own sweater, almost the same shade as his old lion. The design differed from his own. While his held a small fire with the words 'Baby, it's warm inside', Lance had the iconic 'Ho Ho Ho'. "It seems you have one too."
> 
> "Of course I do! I made them, with my own two hands. You know how skillful I can be." Lance batted his eyes, smiling up to him. All the older male could do was shake his head, trying to hide his smile.
> 
> "I think you got the words on mine confused."
> 
> "No, I got it right for you." He winked, leaning up to kiss him as Hunk and Coran stepped through with many platters of food and drink. They looked strange with many colors and forms, but the scent alone reminded the Earthlings of home.
> 
> "Hey now! Save that for later love birds!" Coran grinned, showing off his own Holiday sweater with Santa on the front. Hunk stopped beside him, his a nice yellow with the word Nice stretched across his chest.
> 
> "Yeah. Right now is about friends, family, and food."
> 
> "That's what these Holidays are for?" Coran asked as Hunk nodded.
> 
> "And presents!" Lance added, helping to spread out the dishes. Allura stepped in with Matt by her side. While the older Holt was in casual wear the Altean princess had her own holiday cheer showing in a pink and white sweater, snowflakes delicately detailed with 'Let it Snow' was spelled out in cursive. "Almost everyone is here." He picked up two cups with the smell of pseudo hot chocolate wafting from the top and handed it to them.
> 
> "Another tradition? You seem to have many from your planet." The princess mentioned as she sipped her drink.
> 
> "And plenty more to share." Matt grinned, moving to the table to make a plate of food.
> 
> "Sooo, princess. Are we still on for later?" Lance asked.
> 
> "Of course! Though I'm still unsure of how a small plant could compel humans to kiss. This should be interesting to see indeed." She walked away to talk with the others as Keith gave Lance a look.
> 
> "Seriously, what are you planning? What did you drag Allura into?"
> 
> "You'll see. Just wait." He reached out to squeeze his hand.
> 
> "This better end well..."
> 
> "It will. Trust me, babe." Keith raised his eyebrow, but moved to wrap an arm around his waist.
> 
> "I try." They took jabs at one another, the others joining in with their own jokes. Pidge ran in minutes later, Shiro strolling right behind her.
> 
> "-And that's how easy it is to build up a voice all from just bits and pieces. I know it's not fully like the songs from home, but I think I got most of it."
> 
> "As always, your talent is amazing. Is there anything you can't do?"
> 
> "Hmmm...drawing." Shiro grinned, ruffling her hair.
> 
> "You'll have to show me someday."
> 
> "Maybe..." Pidge went to get them a drink as Matt intercepted, pulling her into a bear hug.
> 
> "Hey sis! Nice party. I like all your touches. Though some could be better."
> 
> "Uh-huh. Right."
> 
> "See that attitude right there? That's why your shirt says naughty on it. It fits you well."
> 
> "No comment." Pidge smirked. "What do you think of Shiro's? It's nice, huh?"
> 
> "Ha! A snowman is a bit strange, but at least it's done well. Lance did a good job on it. I almost wish I had one of my own."
> 
> "Like he had enough for you. The material's hard to come by."
> 
> "I know, I know. At least there's always next time." The siblings grinned at one another.
> 
> "Always." The girl went back to the black paladin, handing him his own drink. "Not bad for off brand space ingredients."
> 
> "I think our cow makes a difference."
> 
> "Don't say that too loud or else they won't drink it, Shiro." He smiled sheepishly.
> 
> "Would be a shame. Though, that would mean more for us." Pidge narrowed her eyes.
> 
> "I swear, you're a chocoholic. One day I shall prove this."
> 
> "Oh really?'
> 
> "Yep. I'm patient. I can wait this out until the perfect moment. Unlike somebody I know." They shared a laugh, creating their own little bubble as Lance watched over them. Once he thought the time had come, he signaled Allura as her mice brought her the cloth mistletoe. Once it was within her grasp, she crept forward as slowly as she could. When she was close enough, she held it between the two paladins, shifting her gaze back and forth between the two. When nothing happened, she frowned.
> 
> "Are you not supposed to be compelled to kiss by now?" Shiro jumped at her voice, turning towarss her.
> 
> "Wh-What?!"
> 
> "The mistletoe. It's supposed to. Make you kiss one a other, correct? That's what I heard from Lance." Pidge leaned into the small recreation.
> 
> "Well, for one it's fake. And for two, it's just a tradition passed down through the generations. It doesn't hold any magical properties." Allura frowned more at her words.
> 
> "Then what's the point of it? How did it begin?"
> 
> "That I don't know, but it could be for matchmaking, funny, or awkward situations."
> 
> "Should it matter if it's real or fake then?"
> 
> "Not that I'm aware of."
> 
> "Then you can still follow tradition!" The princess smiled, stepping closer as she held the faux plant up higher.
> 
> "But, Allura-"
> 
> "Traditions should be honored, even out here far away from your home planet. I know it's not hanging, but you two are underneath it now."
> 
> "Allura, why are you so adamant on us kissing?" Shiro chimed in, his face still red. "Why not Keith and Lance? Their already together."
> 
> "Because I think you two. Make a fine pairing. You support each other and are always glancing at one another. It's pretty obvious." Her words made him sputter, turning redder by the second.
> 
> "Wha, but, how did you-I don't know what gave you the idea..." As he continued to stumble over his words, the green paladin of Voltron took a deep breath. Reaching up to grab the collar of his short, she pulled him down to kiss his cheek, catching the edge of his lips. Silence reigned along side the soft music.
> 
> "There? Happy? We wanted a bit of privacy, but you had to push it." Shiro stared, slowly coming to his senses.
> 
> "P-Pidge! I thought we talked about this! We were going to wait until-"
> 
> "We found a way to break it to Matt so that loudmouth Lance wouldn't spoil it." A small 'Hey' came from the red paladin at her words. "But sometimes things don't go according to plan and I'm sick of hiding my feelings. Besides, you know Allura. She stops at nothing when her curiosity is peeked." The couple peered into the others eyes, hiding it for a minute until Shiro took her hand.
> 
> "I...Guess so..." His other hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I was getting tired of sneaking around just to be by you, too." With a smile, he was rewarded with another kiss when a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder. He swollowed a small yelp and turned his head.
> 
> "You..." Matt glared, making the taller male pale. "You hid this from me? You, with my sister? I should've known."
> 
> "Now Matt, I can explain-"
> 
> "No need." He paused, staring him down before turning to his sibling. "I swear Pidge, you hurt Shiro and I will make sure all your systems are rewired backwards. He is a delicate and caring soul. Don't you dare break him." The girl rolled her eyes.
> 
> "As if I ever could." Matt hummed and squeaked his best friends shoulder.
> 
> "...May the odds be in your favor. You're going to need it handling her." Pidge's face turned red as he smacked his shoulder, Lance's laughter ringing out from beside the tree. He leaned against Keith, trying to catch his breath as the dark haired teen rubbed his back.
> 
> "Next year, tell me your plan ahead of time. You clearly don't have the brain power to see the fault in your plans."
> 
> "Hey,it still worked, thank you very much!"
> 
> "Right. Sure it did." Keith smirked,leaning to kiss his nose. "Got any plans for Hunk."
> 
> "You bet your ass I do."
> 
> "Good." They smiled, watching as the rest of their small family took part in the holiday spirit. They may be in a castle in space, but it held the same warmth as home. For them, that's all that mattered.


End file.
